LA VERDAD
by erden1
Summary: Los santos dorados después de regresar a la vida y en tiempos de paz tendrán que dedicarse a trabajar para poder pagar sus gastos, pero en que trabajaran cada uno de ellos y lo mas importante cuanto ganaran eso es lo que saori que ere saber y shion tiene que averiguar a toda costa
1. Chapter 1

Las habladurías

El santuario era como no era antes los dorados estaban reunidos en la sala del patriarca desayunando como todas las mañanas pero algo diferente era lo que estaba sucediendo como no había sucedido había algo diferente en cada caballero

Shion: bien mis queridos caballeros podemos empezar con el desayuno

Saga: muy bien entonces comencemos (decía esto mientras sujetaba cada cubierto en sus manos)

Shion: Esperen muchachos tengo que informarles que athena nos visitara muy pronto

Kanon: Y para qué es lo que viene claro si se puede saber decía mientras comía una rebanada de pan

Shion: pues según me dijo para ver cómo iban las cosas en el santuario y arreglar algunas irregularidades que le habían contado

Shura: Qué clase de irregularidades a que se refiere con eso U_U?

Shion: pues chismes que le llegan según me conto mi infiltrado en la mansión que le habían contado de que hacemos fiestas cada viernes y el sábado y domingo nos la pasamos durmiendo todo el día y solo nos levantamos cuando tenemos hambre o algunas otras necesidades personales a y también que despilfarramos el dinero del santuario como se nos viene en gana (decía mientras tomaba un poco de te)

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O.O?

Aioros: pero que es lo que dice patriarca si eso no es cierto

Aioria: mi hermano tiene razón nosotros no hemos hecho ninguna clase de fiesta en el santuario ni nada por el estilo

Dm: y que es eso de que nos dormimos los sábados y domingo tampoco es cierto nosotros no somos ningunos perezosos

Shura: y que nos derrochamos el dinero del santuario eso es falso

Saga: cierto cual dinero si nosotros trabajamos muy duro en nuestros miserables trabajos que conseguimos si apenas nos alcanza para el pan - decía mientras señalaba una mesa muy llena de comida muy lujosa

Shura: emmmmm saga no exageres que tienes un buen trabajo de gerente en un supermercado

Saga: mira quién habla el que solo participa en torneos de esgrima y se saca buena lana que ni tiene que trabajar mi entras lo patrocinan en el extranjero y gana motones sin mover un dedo

Shura: eso no es cierto yo trabajo igual que los demás incluso aporto de mi trabajo para hacer algunas reparaciones necesarias en el santuario en cambio tu creo que tienes tu guardadito no saga U_U

Saga: emmmmmm claro pero es porque yo no gano tanto como tú y además se puede saber en que trabajas?

Shura: pues prefiero no decirte a que te estés burlando

Kanon: ya basta eso no tiene nada que ver en estos momentos aunque nos gustaría saber en qué trabaja shura no será en algo malo ehh

Shura: por supuesto que no es nada malo es solo que prefiero mantenerlo en secreto es todo (rayos si descubren que tengo mi cadena de restaurantes irán a almorzar todos los días y de gratis como si no los conociera -.-)

Shaka: bueno no importa el problema es que vamos a hacer con respecto a las farsas que le dijeron a athena he

Aldebaran: chicos malas noticias se acabó el jamón T.T

Todos: ehh O.O

Aldebaran: eh de que están hablando claro si se puede saber

Shion: de nada alde tu sigue comiendo -.-

Alde: claro

Mu: y maestro que vamos a hacer si todos son farsas inventadas por alguien que nos odia seguramente alguien que tiene rencor a la orden dorada la más alta

Todos: los bronceados

Milo: si seguro fueron ellos nos tienen envidia porque ellos son de la clase baja ¡hay por qué habremos nacido con tanta gallar dura la gente mala siempre nos atormenta¡ – decía esto mientras ponía una pose más que dramática

Camus: ALTO –decía mientras se ponía de pie

Alde: bajo

Camus: he no alde no te estoy ofendiendo solo estoy diciendo que paren a sus insinuaciones anticipadas

Afro: a que te refieres

Camus: bueno a que no hay que adelantarnos no sabemos con exactitud quien andará diciendo eso

Shion: bueno quien sabe mientras muchachos saori me ha pedido que le entregue un informe en el cual se debe detallar que es lo que han estado haciendo durante este último tiempo que ella no ha estado presente es solo para verificar o bueno ayudar en nuestra inocencia en estas acusaciones bien empecemos por que me digan en que trabajan – y en ese momento todos habían desaparecido – O.O a donde fueron dije algo malo – decía mientras veía que el único que había quedado era doko

Afuera del templo de picis

Dm: ufff que ocurrencia del patriarca si el descubre cuanto ganamos nos va a pedir más intereses y ni que decir de athena con lo codiciosa que es de seguro nos esclaviza de por vida

Todos: y tú en que trabajas dm

Dm: yo bueno ggg creo que se me hace tarde para el trabajo gracias por hacerme acuerdo chicos me voy ggg nos vemos luego chaito

Afro: pero dm si tu entras a tu trabajo a la 9:30 y son la 8:00

Todos: afro tu sabes en lo que trabaja dm?

Afro: claro soy su mejor amigo por eso me lo contó que ninguno de ustedes sabe en lo trabaja su mejor amigo o qué?- decía mientras se iba detrás de dm – dm no olvides que esta noche me tienes que ayudar con el trabajo extra que tengo

Todos: bueno no exactamente es que ggg

Shaka: aioria tú en que trabajas?

Aioria: pues veras te lo diré si tú también me lo dices

Shaka: claro no hay problema pero vamos yéndonos que se nos hace tarde

Saga: oye aioros todos saben en lo que yo trabajo pero no sabemos en lo que tú trabajas?

Aioros: pues veras

Camus: oye aioros que tu no eras el mejor amigo de shura?

Aioros: -enojado – que te hace pensar eso que yo sería mejor amigo de mi asesino ni que fuera masoquista

Camus: he no dije nada – decía mientras se dirigía a donde estaba milo – oye milo tu sabias eso que aioros odia a shura por matarlo?

Milo: porque es lo que dices Camus si ellos se llevan rete bien o me vas a decir que no viste el pasado cumpleaños de shura cuando aioros le regalo ese pastel

Camus: si pero acaso no recuerdas que se "tropezó" y todo ese pastel fue a dar en la cara de shura

Milo: si y fue raro porque recuerdas que shura tenía la cara roja como si le hubieran puesto algo picante al pastel – decía mientras ataba cabos – he tienes razón lo odia y yo aquí de menso creyendo que ya eran de nuevo grandes amigos que vueltas que da la vida no

Camus: oye tú en que trabajas solo sé que trabajas de noche y que por eso duermes casi todo el día

Milo: mmmmm bueno pues verás y tú en que trabajas mi querido Camus heee – le decía mientras ponía cara de ironía

En otro sitio para ser más especifico a pocos pasos de milo y Camus

Mu: oye alde mejor nosotros nos retiramos que tenemos que llegar temprano recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer

Alde: ho tienes razón mu bueno nos vemos muchacho ha y es una pena que no se conoscan bien entre amigos jaja – lo decía al estilo Nelson

Shura: vaya creo que se me hace tarde y hoy tengo que llegar hacer una inspección

Kanon: oye y que es lo que vamos hacer con respecto al informe que nos pidió el patriarca y athena he he he – decía mientras jalaba a saga y shura como niño chiquito con su berrinche

Shura: vamos me suena a manada claramente el patriarca dijo que cada quien debe presentar su informe detallado – decía mientras miraba distraído asía otra parte

Aioros: claro que es lo que se puede esperar de don egoísta que no piensa en los demás, no te preocupes kanon yo te voy a ayudar con tu informe – pensamiento (jajaja ahora vera lo que es la soledad jajaja le quitare a todos a su alrededor jajaja incluso si tengo que ayudar al torpe de kanon con su informe para que se quede solo) mientras reía en voz alta y maléfica y aparecían truenos y relámpagos – jajajajajaja – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dijo – ggg – seme chispoteo

Saga: he kanon mejor tu y yo hacemos uno solo para ahorrar trabajo te parece

Kanon: claro hay que hambre tengo, con la prisa no alcance a desayunar casi nada haaaa apropósito shura en que trabajas hee?

Shura: …..(maldición ahora que le digo naaa mejor paso y me voy es la mejor opción)

Kanon: shura que te pasa

Shura: nada solo pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer y creo que se me hace tarde creo que mejor me voy

Kanon: pero shura no has respondido a mi pregunta

Aioros: eso es corre cobarde malnacido que el miedo te atormente para siempre

En ese momento shura se para en seco y mira a aioros mientras saga y kanon lo miran con la quijada en el suelo con una cara que decía – no lo puedo creer se lo haya dicho

Shura: disculpa

Aioros: no acepto tu disculpas pero ya te puedes ir shu shu shu – decía mientras lo ahuyentaba con su mano

Shura: haaaaj no lo puedo creer eres un niño que no ha madurado como dicen por ahí alma de niño cuerpo de anciano

Aioros: oye que fue lo que dijiste que yo no soy el viejo reumas además que yo estoy en el apogeo de mi belleza

Shura: pues la debes tener muy escondida por que no se nota ni mirándote dos veces

Saga y kanon: huuuuuuuuuu

Aioros: mira quien habla el señor cara dura que si note viera bien parecerías una roca viva jajajaja

Saga y kanon: huuuuuuuuuu

Shura: pues la verdad el patriarca hizo una buena elección al escogerte como sucesor

Aioros: sorprendido – deberás y por qué lo crees?

Shura: si para que no tengamos que soportar ver tu cara que nos amarga la vida jajajaja

Saga y kanon: huuuuuuuuuuu

Mientras discutían dos sombras aparte se saga y kanon escuchaban su conversación y se acercaban con ira hacia ellos.


	2. verdades

2. Verdades

De repente toman a shura aioros saga y kanon de las manos mientras decían los tenemos

Aioros: ja ya quisieras tener mi hermoso rostro que todos quieren ver J

Shura saga y kanon: heeee

Shura: creo que ya se volvió medio raro tanto tiempo estar muerto le afecto demasiado el cerebro no lo crees saga?

Saga: he creo que tienes la razón

Aioros: -.- ustedes de que están hablando a mis espaldas, tu no te atreva a robar me a mi amigo quita vidas – decía mientras señalaba a shura

Sujetos que seguían sosteniendo a todos los presentes

Sujeto uno: es mi imaginación o nos están ignorando

Sujeto dos: eh no lose pero la conversación está muy interesante – comiendo palomitas – quieres

Sujeto uno: de donde sácate palomitas he?

Sujeto dos: pues siempre llevo un poco con migo ya sabes hay que ser precavidos

Sujeto uno: bueno tienes razón hay que ver de lo que uno se llega a enterar en estos días por cierto en que estaban

Sujeto dos: estaban discutiendo sobre lo que aioros dijo que era bonito y creo que ya se fue del otro lado ha y le estaba diciendo a shura roba amigos y quita vidas

Sujeto uno: huuuu no me lo esperaba jajajajajajajajaja

Mientras ellos dos hablaban los otros se zafaron de su agarre sin que ellos se dieran cuenta menos kanon

Kanon: patriarca me quiere soltar la mano me lastima

Sujeto uno ósea shion: claro lo siento

Kanon: yo creo que hay que tranquilizarnos no cree ya basta de esos rencores que les parece si hacemos las paces heeee

Aioros: yo las paces ja no me interesa además puedes quedarte con ese ex amigo mío ya que soy generoso te lo dejo y me llevo a este en reposición de los daños causados – decía mientras tomaba ha "kanon" que estaba al lado de shura y se marchaba a toda velocidad

Saga: dime kanon que no fue a shura a quien se llevo o me equivoco

Kanon: claro no ves que yo sigo aquí además creo que aioros te regalo jajajaja

Saga: silencio yo no pertenezco a nadie para que me ande regalando me las pagara cuando vuelva jajajajaja buenos yo creo que mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde

Kanon: yo también nos vemos

Shion: ahora doko

Doko: si señor – mientras se lanzaban contra kanon y saga

Saga: pero que es lo que está pasando por que nos tumban

Shion: bueno al menos nos quedaron dos de cuatro gege

Doko: shion objetivo a capturar a las 3 empunto

Shion: que yo no tengo tiempo a las tres estoy muy ocupado

Doko: me refiero a que hay alguien más a tu derecha

Shion: ha bueno yo voy por ellos

Milo y Camus: pero que significa esto

Shion: - cargándolos como dos sacos de papa los tira al suelo jajaja estos no se nos escapan

Bien empecemos el interrogatorio

Saga, kanon, Camus, milo: de que están hablando?

Shion: a que se escaparon antes de que pudiera preguntarles siquiera en que trabajan bien empecemos saga ya sabemos en que trabajas y donde ahora me falta poner el monto total que ganas

Saga: que no no noooooooooooooooooooooooooo no quiero y no me puedes obligar a hablar eso me lo llevare a la tumba si es necesario pero jamás lo sabrás T.T

Kanon: resiste hermano tu puedes T.T

Doko y shion: heeeee

Shion: no entiendo de que grita si ni siquiera le hemos hecho nada y que es lo que tiene que aguantar el agarre de manos o que

Doko: no lose pero me da pena esta gritando como si le fuéramos a quitar la vida no crees

Shion: bueno bueno no lloren – decía mientras soltaba a kanon y saga – no se preocupen mmmmmm ha yace mejor por que avisan a sus compañeros para que vengan después de su trabajo para que pueda recoger sus informes y así será más fácil no que todos lo entreguen juntos y menos doloroso.

Saga: T.T de acuerdo J no vemos patriarca – decía mientras desaparecía a la velocidad de la luz

Shion: que rapidez ojala corrieran así cuando los necesito en fin ustedes como saga se fue será su deber traerlos a todos e informarles que si no vienen yo mismo ire a por ellos y que será una linda cacería jjajajajajja

Todos: O.O como ordene patriarca

Camus: y a qué hora va hacer la reunión

Shion: he déjame ver a las 8:30 pm te parece

Camus: de acuerdo hee con permiso patriarca

CERCA DE LA CASA DE VIRGO

Shaka: enserio vaya debe ser muy estresante tu trabajo

Aioria: no tanto yo diría que me pagan por hacer lo que me gusta

Shaka: si tu lo dices y tu hermano de que trabaja?

Aioria: pues veras el ..

Cuando de repente pasa un aioros a todo velocidad con un shura que estaba más que confundido

Shaka: que fue eso acaso no era tu hermano con shura

Aioria: eso parece

Shaka: no que se odiaban

Aioria: si pero creo que ya hicieron las paces

Shaka: he no lo creo

EN CANCER

Dm: y es así como se hace

Afro: ya veo con que era de esa manera y me puedes ayudar con los demás – decía mientras le mostraba una enorme cantidad de flores

Dm: depende

Afro: depende? De que

Dm: de cuanto me vas a pagar por ayudarte

Afro: de que estás hablando he que acaso nuestra amistad era sin mirar la billetera del otro si estamos hablando de eso en toces que te parece si me empiezas tu apagar por todos los favores que te yo te he hecho – en eso saca un pergamino que se empieza a extender por todo la casa de cáncer donde claramente se podía leer la palabra NADA

Dm: decías algo de que te debía no sé cuantos favores – mientras dm en un cuaderno del tamaño de una enciclopedia empezaba a anotar – bien otro favor mas a mi favor jajajajaja

Cuando de repente pasa un aioros corriendo a toda velocidad y deja a afro y dm con cara de que paso aquí

Dm: ese no era aioros

Afro: si y llevaba a shura si no me equivoco – decía mientras salían a fuera para ver mejor lo que paso

Aioria: muchachos ustedes también vieron eso

Afro: si pero que velocidad no lo crees

Aioria: no me refería a eso

Afro: entonces

Aioria: a que aioros y shura volvieron a ser amigos

Afro: enserio tú crees? Ya que lo que por lo que vi parecía que aioros estaba secuestrando a shura

Dm: no seas ridículo afro aioros para que va a querer secuestrar a shura he? haber dime

Afro: bueno no lose con exactitud pero quien sabe o es que no recuerdas el cumpleaños de aioros cuando creímos que ellos habían vuelto hacer amigos y sin embargo todo era una trampa de aioros

Shaka: si tienes razón una tragedia lo que sucedió ese día si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace un mes

Aioria: shaka eso fue hace una semana

FLASH BACK

CUMPLEAÑOS DE AIOROS

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo principal a las 7 de la mañana para ir todos juntos a darle los buenos días a aioros con un pastel, pastel que shura había preparado desde muy temprano para la ocasión

Aioria: shura ya tienes el pastel listo verdad

Shura: claro está listo

Aioria: bien, es del sabor favorito de aioros verdad ha y no tiene nada malo noo he he he

Shura: claro es de sabor vainilla con glaseado de chocolate que te parece y además si quieres comprobar por ti mismo que no tiene nada a delante pruébalo si tanto desconfías de mi donde está tu pastel haber

Aioria: pues viéndolo bien se ve delicioso asi que si le voy a dar una probada que tal sabe

Saga: tienes razón este pastel esta delicioso – decía saga mientas le quitaba el glaseado con un dedo

Aioria: pues si esta rico y se nota que está recién orneado

Kanon: oye shura no estás siendo muy amable con aioros?

Shura: ehhhhh pues todos merecemos que nos traten bien en nuestros cumpleaños no crees

Kanon: umm pues si yo fuera tú no haría eso jajajaja

Shura: jajaja pues quizás tengas razón

Shion: bien ya estamos todos camus ya le pusiste las velas a el pastel

Camus: si pero no sé cuantas velas hay que ponerle aioria cuantos años cumple aioros

Aioria: pues no lose depende cuantos años va a cumplir de muerto o de vivo o actualmente es que tiene tantos jajajajaja

Shura: aioria estamos hablando de cuantos años va a cumplir de nacido así que creo que son 24 o 25 no

CONTINUARA


	3. recuerdos y risas

1. Recuerdos y risas

Templo de sagitario

Aioros: vaya vaya así que me están preparando una fiesta sorpresa y por lo que veo el que va a traer el pastel va hacer shura jajajajajaja

Templo principal

Shion: bien ya todos tienen listos sus regalos y las cosas shura agarra el pastel tu lo llevaras

Aioria: pero patriarca yo quiero llevar el pastel para dárselo a mi hermano por favor ándele sisisisisisisi – decía mientras jalaba a shion de la túnica de un lado a otro

Shion: enojado – está bien tu aioria lleva el pastel de acuerdo – decía mientras se sacudía la túnica – bien andando

Templo de sagitario

Shion: en voz baja – a la cuenta de uno dos y tres

Todos: feliz cumpleaños aioros

Aioros: haaaaaaaaa – jajajaja bien merecido lo tenias

Todos: OoO

Aclaración

Aioria se acerco al lado de aioros con el pastel para darle los buenos días pero como aioros ya sabía que iban a venir los estuvo esperando con el propósito de tirarle el pastel en la cara de shura que afortunadamente para él no lo tenía y así le envaro todo el pastel en la cara de un aioria que se le había borrado la sonrisa que llevaba

Acto seguido

Cuando aioros vio que no era shura el que estaba cubierto de pastel y vio quien era en realidad se le borro la sonrisa mientras a shura y los demás se le dibujaba otra

Aioria: pero por qué hiciste eso hermano – mientras se quitaba pastel de los ojos

Aioros: lo siento aioria es que me asustaron y me sobresalte – rayos si digo que pensé que era shura el patriarca me va a recriminar

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Afro: ven y por eso creo que aioros secuestro a shura

Dm: por qué?

Afro: porque no consiguió su objetivo y le salió todo al revés que acaso no es obvio

Cuando de repente ven pasar a un saga a toda velocidad que les grito algo inentendible

Saga: mu en la sa del pa es no o ga rio au – TRADUCCION (muchachos en la sala del patriarca esta noche con sus informes hasta luego)

Aioria: creo que le dolía algo solo entendí au

Shaka: pues yo le entendí que mu en la sal del pa

Todos: jajajajajjajajajajaja

Dm: nose pero yo le entendí es no gario

Todos: jajajajajaja

Afro: muchachos que acaso no dijo muchachos en la sala del patriarca esta noche con sus informes hasta luego

Todos: ehh o.O y tu como le entendiste

Afro: pues mi oído es más agudo que el de ustedes

Dm: si en especial para escuchar los chismes, hasta creo que eres capaz de aprender otro idioma con tal de descifrar lo que dicen jajajaja

Afro: que dijiste – con cara de yo te mato – repítelo

Dm: nada solo dije que eres muy astuto cuando se trata de algo importante

Afro: no te creo yo sé que me dijiste chismoso

Dm: enserio que listo eres jamás pensé que me pillaras jajaja – cuando afrodita lo golpea en la cabeza – pero qué demonios te pasa

Afro: nada solo que se te paro un mosquito en la cabeza y quería quitártelo

Dm: enserio – mejor le sigo el juego porque no quiero más líos por ahora tengo mucho que hacer – pues gracias

Afro: heee – algo trama lo conozco pero que será haber que pasa ahora – cuando de repente vuelve a golpear a dm

Dm: no me digas otro mosquito no – ya lo sabía con que era eso

Afro: si fíjate que si, oye espera a dónde vas – así que está tramando eso jajajajaja

Dm: que estoy arto y me voy a trabajar porque prefiero estar ahí que estar soportando esto

Afro: soportando qué?

Dm: pues tus berrinches yo mejor me voy

En un lugar no muy lejano ósea a tres paso de afro y dm

Aioria: hemmm creo que nosotros nos retiramos

Shaka: si no queremos interrumpir en sus problemas conyugales

Shaka y aioria: jajajajajajajajajajaja – cuando no ven que dm y afro los noquean con dos golpes que vienen de diferentes direcciones

Sahak y aioria: -

Dm: bien hecho otros dos que caen jajaja

Afro: con estos cuantos llevamos dm

Dm: pues creo que ya son tres pares

Afro: que tontos se dejan distraer con una simple riña y ni de qué quejarse cuando despierten porque ellos fueron los que se lo buscaron jajajajaja

Dm: si ya vámonos senos hace tarde

Templo de géminis

Se veía llegar a un aioros que frenaba como podía y se fue a estrellar a una mesa

Aioros: eso me dolió muy bien kanon ya que estamos en tu templo y ya somos amigos vamos a empezar por que me cuentes a que le tiene miedo esa cabra – decía mientras le hablaba a una bola de escombros

Shura: pues lamento decepcionarte pero no te pienso decir a lo que le tiene miedo esa cabra aioros – decía mientras lo miraba con enojo y se quitaba los escombros de enzima

Aioros: pero que haces tú aquí se suponía que era a kanon al que traje

Shura: pues al parecer ya no tienes tan buena puntería como la tenias antes por que mira que confundirte parece que necesitas lentes anciano

Aioros: de que estás hablando si solo te llevo unos años además cualquiera se puede equivocar o no todos menos don perfecto el si conoce la perfección

Shura: y ahí vamos de nuevo yo no entiendo que es lo que te traes con migo he tratado de soportarte pero ya eres un insoportable te he tenido paciencia que se ha ido en menos de tres segundo

Aioros: pues quieres saber porque bueno te lo diré por tu culpa me perdí de cumpleaños, regalos que nunca veré y pasteles que no podre saborear

Shura: -.- ¡ hee no lo puedo creer todo este tiempo me has tratado así por los regalos y pasteles que no te dieron?

Aioros: pues si que tiene de malo cada quien con sus gustos no - .-

Shura: mmmm y que tal si yo te doy todos los regalos que no tuviste he – pero qué demonios estoy haciendo si a nadie le gusta mis regalos siempre los miran con su cara de gracias por gastar tanto como si regalarles un auto a cada uno para redimirme no hubiera sido suficiente siempre tiran los llaveros con las llaves en una esquina después de abrirlo bueno pero si descubrieran mi secreto todos me recriminarían y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me pedirían

Aioros: hee enserio me regalarías todos los regalos que no tuve y los pasteles que no comí y las fiestas que no tuve

Shura: una cosa es darte regalos y pasteles y otra es darte fiestas ya que a ninguno de nosotros nos dieron fiesta durante los años que estuvimos aquí

Aioros: está bien me conformo con los regalos y pastel pero solo una cosa no me vallas a regalar llaveros como a todos los demás y en mi anterior cumpleaños

Shura: queeeee – no lo puedo creer así que por eso nunca usan los automóviles que les di como regalo en su cumpleaños pensaron que les di llaveros pero que – jajajajajajajaja

Aioros: pero que te pasa shura – decía mientras veía como shura se mataba de la risa en el suelo, en eso entra saga a toda velocidad y mira a aioros con enojo y le dice

Saga: tu quien te has creído para andarme regalando hee – pero se paro y vio como shura se estaba riendo en el suelo sin explicación alguna entonces le pregunta a aioros – y que le sucede a shura por que se ríe de esa forma, ahora que lo veo esta es la primera vez que lo veo reírse siempre está con esa cara de don estirado jajaja

Shura: para de reír se levanta y dice – que tengo cara de qué?

Saga: he de qué te estabas riendo shura? – saga cambia rápidamente de tema

Shura: hee a si de lo estúpido que jajajajaja bueno no importa eso se los diré a todos cuando estén reunidos

Saga: eso me recuerda a que el patriarca dijo que había que presentar le el informe esta noche

Shura: enserio vaya si que es un lio yo mejor me voy tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer hace rato que me están distrayendo

Saga: espera yo voy contigo y de paso me das un aventón no con eso de que eres el único con automóvil

Shura: si el único jaja

Saga: de que te ríes

Shura: de nada solo recordaba un chiste

Aioros: yo también ándale si que mi trabajo te queda cerca

Shura: haaa está bien pero démonos prisa quieren

Templo de Aries

Mu: listo alde con esto tendrás suficiente

Alde: gracias mu en verdad lo necesito para mi traba eres de mucha ayuda

Mu: no es nada mira ese no es saga, aioros y shura

Alde: si son por

Mu: nada es que es raro ver a los ter juntos no te parece

Alde: ahora que lo pienso si – decía mientras se limpiaba las manos con la chalina de mu y este lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – gegege fue sin querer te confundí con la toalla de aquí

Mu: si como no

Saga: hola muchacho el patriarca dijo que quiere sus reportes esta noche a las….. mmmm ehhhhh….. mmmmmm creo que se me olvido preguntar

Todos: -.- enserio

Saga: si lo siento bien nos vemos

Shura y aioros: nos vemos

Mu: alde tú ya sabes como hacer para que el patriarca no sepa tu verdadero sueldo

Alde: nop pero con lo que gano apenas alcanza para el pan que pongo en la mesa

Mu: jajaja crees que el patriarca acepte que gastas tu salario en puro pan

Alde: no pero al menos hay que hacer la prueba

Mu: bueno pues veamos qué es lo que pasa esta noche

CONTINUARA...


	4. Nadie puede escapar listos o no ahí voy

1. Nadie puede escapar listos o no ahí voy

Templo principal hora 8:00 pm

Todo se hallaba muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo para que una reunión se llevara a cabo ahí.

Shion: esto es enserio tendré que traer a todos esos malcriados de las orejas y hacerlos mirara fijamente el reloj durante todo un día para que nunca se les olvide la hora – decía mientras se dirigía a la entrada y decía – doko pásame la escopeta vamos de casería nuestro objetivo doce especímenes raros anota una oveja, un toro, dos gemelos, un cangrejo, un león, una virgen, un escorpión, un centauro, una cabra mitad pez, una jara y por ultimo un pececillo dorado jajajajajaja

Doko: he que dijiste después de doko anota

Shion : face palme nada y trae todo lo que te encargue y no olvides el cebo que eso es lo más importante

Templo de picis

Todos los dorados estaban reunidos en ese lugar esperando lo inevitable

Mu: camus dime ya salió

Camus: todavía no pero creo que se está preparando

Mu: rayos y como creo saber cómo piensa viene muy bien equipado no tendremos opción todos presten atención (entonces mu empieza a decirles el plan a ejecutar que va más o menos así) jajaja lo siento no se me ocurre nada la ultima vez nadie pudo aguantar ni un minuto contra él es muy astuto

Shura: espera recuerda la última vez que nos busco de esta manera, ¿cómo fue que nos capturo tan fácilmente?

Saga: si el patriarca fu muy cruel al pedirnos todo nuestro salario como castigo por haber cambiado el agua de la bañera por pintura verde

Kanon: jajajaja si ya recuerdo se puso azul de la rabia pero sus métodos de captura cambian me pregunto cual utilizara esta vez

Mu: mirando hacia otro lado – no tengo idea – rayos yo ya sé que método utilizara esta vez pero tengo miedo de lo que el patriarca sea capaz de hacer

Dm: a mí me huele mal

Afro: pues báñate

Dm: no me refiero a eso si no que no sienten mucha paz

Todos: ehhh

Cuando de repente oyen que la puesta se abre y ahí aparece shion con doko vestidos como cazadores diciendo – listos o no ahí voy uno dos shion se acerca tres cuatro – en eso doko lo interrumpe diciendo – oye que no es esa la canción de la película de miedo de Freddy

Shion: ha doko no me interrumpas yo ya sé de donde es la canción que estoy cantando y como te dije antes solo limítate a traer la carnada por cierto donde esta

Doko: aquí – y le muestra una bolsa con varios objetos entre ellos llaves, fotos, peluches y una serie de cosas

Shion: bien por donde deberíamos empezar la oveja saldrá sin usar mucho esfuerzo el toro es un poco interesante

Doko: para no complicarnos la vida por qué no simplemente usas tu cosmo para detectar donde se encuentran cada una de ellos no crees que sería más fácil y menos pérdida de tiempo

Shion: pues si tienes razón pero ellos fueron los causantes de que yo me comporte así ahora tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias los are sufrir jajajajajaja

Doko: bien si tu quieres perder tu tiempo haya tu pero te sugiero que empieces por Aries o si quieres variar puedes empezar desde picis para atrás o por virgo que es el medio o por leo pero en reversa o por los elementos primero puede ser los que son de aire o

Shion: suficiente ya entendí voy a empezar de picis para atrás pasa me la carnada

En eso doko le pasa una foto

Entrada de picis

Shaka: mmm no creo que se bueno estar juntos que tal si vamos cada uno a nuestras casas y os escondemos ahí

Milo: tienes razón la ultima vez no capturo muy rápido porque nos quedamos todos en un solo lugar

Mu: bien afro muy buena suerte tú eres el primero

Afro: esperen no me dejen solo – pero todos ya habían desaparecido – rayos

En eso se escucha la voz del patriarca llamando a afrodita

Shion: afrodita, afrodita sal yo se que estas ahí y sé que tienes tu informe como se los pedí a todos

Afro: rayos que hago, no comprendo porque es que se muestra así si las anteriores veces se escondía y nos sacaba de nuestros escondites también recuerdo que sabe ser mu al que capturaba primero y haaaaaaa

Shion: te encontré –shion aparece detrás de él y afrodita echa un grito que parecía que lo hubiesen matado

Shion: jajajaja no tienes por qué asustarte afrodita solo quiero hablar por las buenas ven vamos se un buen muchacho y muéstrame tu informe

Afro: no yo no lo tengo no lo hice no tuve tiempo para realizarlo – lo miraba como si estuviese mirando al demonio y le estuviese pidiendo su alma

Shion: bien comprendo yo solo quise darte una oportunidad no quería que nadie se enterar pero me obligas a tomar medidas muy drásticas

Afro: a que se refiere – decía tragando grueso

Shion: pues me refiero a esto – en eso shion saca varias fotos – me parece que a tus compañeros no les gustara saber que les andas haciendo este tipos de bromas

Afro: de donde saco esas fotografías patriarca – decía mientras miraba las fotos donde claramente se podía ver a un afro entrando en cuartos y recamaras de sus compañeros mientras dormían y husmeaba todo el templo y ponía trampas en todas partes

Shion: púes tengo mis contactos y con un poco de ayuda pude averiguar muchas cosas interesantes ahora vendrás conmigo sacaras tu informe de donde quiera que lo hayas escondido y me seguirás todo el recorrido de bajada y subida como castigo así nadie mas sabrá tu secretito ok

Afro: …

Shion: ok

Afro: ok patriarca – en eso vemos a un afrodita que entraba en su recamara y salía de ella con su informe

Shion: a mira que muchacho más rápido viste eso doko hizo su informe en cinco segundo en cuanto tiempo crees que lo hagan los demás jajajajajaja

Doko: jajajaja ni idea

Shion: bien prosigamos camus listo o no ahí voy síganme los ganadores ha y afrodita

Doko y shion: jajajajajajaja

Shion: doko pásame la siguiente carnada – en eso doko le pasa otra foto – interesante esto será muy divertido

Afrodita: emmm puedo saber qué es lo interesante

Shion: Noooo

Afro: ya no se enoje los tres vamos a entrar al templo de acuario verdad patriarca

Shion: ni lo sueñes tú te quedas aquí afuera y no te metas en lo que no te importa ok – decía mientras le restregaba una foto de afro en el templo de cáncer

Afro: ok

Shion: bien doko espérame aquí y vigila a este

Doko: claro no hay problema tu haz lo tuyo yo te espero para que me des la señal de entrada

Templo de acuario

Camus: jajaja jamás me encontrara aquí

Shion: bien veamos, camus sal de ahí o no quieras que te saque yo y te sea más vergonzoso

Camus: rayos como me encontró

Shion: - jajaja esta frase siempre hace que salga de donde quiera que este aunque yo no lo sepa – te doy hasta tres si no sales me veré en la penosa necesidad de forzarte – decía mientras veía en dirección de su habitación cuando de repente ve a un camus saliendo de la cocina lleno de hollín

Camus: si patriarca que se le ofrece

Shion: - vaya así que se escondió en el horna jajajaja – acaso no es obvio vengo por tu informe y para que me acompañes

Camus: mi informe?

Shion: si tu informe como se lo pedí a los demás

Camus: mi informe a ese informe pues vera se mojo tenía un vaso de agua y se mojo todo y ya no sirve no se puede leer – jajaja ahora que hará

Shion: vaya que pena pues veras que tienes que hacer que este seco y sea legible o sino tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias mi querido camus

Camus: a que consecuencias se refiere

Shion: pues no creo que quieras que esto se divulgue por todo el santuario – en eso le muestra una foto

Continuara…..


	5. 5Shion también lo sabe ¿ahora qué?

Shion también lo sabe ahora qué?

Shion: no preguntes tengo mis contactos yo lo sé todo

Camus: aquí tiene mi informe patriarquita querido si lo de antes solo era una broma no se pueda jugar en estos días o qué? – decía mientras sacaba su informe de una bolsa que había ocultado en el horno de donde había salido

Shion: vaya vaya mira quién lo diría Camus el reservado no quiere que nadie se entere de que tuvo unas vacaciones secretas en jaguay diciendo que su tía Eustaquia estaba enferma y la iba a visitar durante dos semanas pero te imaginas las caras de todos no?

Camus: patriarca ya le di mi informe que más quiere?

Shion: nada solo que sueltes tu informe y que me sigas – en eso da la señal a doko de entrar junto con afrodita

Camus: - viendo que no había soltado el informe desde que se lo dio al patriarca – jeje lo siento – y suelta el informe con mucha pereza

Doko: ya está hecho shion?

Shion: claro que si pasemos a la siguiente casa que tengo cuentas con este caballero

Un poco más allá

Afrodita: oye camus que fue lo que te dijo shion

Camus: hee y que fue lo que te dijo a ti afrodita

Afrodita: a mi…. Nada

Camus: pues fíjate que coincidencia porque a mí tampoco me dijo nada

Afro: -.- está bien ya entendí

Shion: ustedes muévanse que ya se me hace tarde para continuar con mi cacería

Camus y afro: enseguida patriarca

Templo de capricornio

Shion: bien doko pásame la carnada de esta casa que ya se me hace tarde

Doko: está bien aquí tienes

Shion: bien ya sabes que tienes que hacer que date aquí y vigílalos muy bien porque no quiero ningún entrometido

Doko: comprendo no te preocupes

Afro: escuchaste Camus, shura debió haber hecho algo aun más terrible que tú o yo para que el patriarca sea tan precavido

Camus: no lo creo apuesto que a ti también te dijo algo antes de entrar a mi casa o no?

Afro: bueno tienes razón

Camus: entonces que andas diciendo

Doko: ustedes que andan cuchicheando vengan aquí y siéntense

Afro y Camus: está bien

Templo de capricornio

Shion: shura sal de ahí o que crees que no me di cuenta de que estabas en el templo de acuario cuando estaba hablando con camus

En eso shura sale de su cuarto con cara de niño regañado

Shura: bueno fue de casualidad yo solo quería preguntarle a camus una cosa y escuche por accidente

Shion: pues si no quieres que le diga dame tu informe

Shura: hee claro aquí tiene

Shion: vaya si ya venias preparado pero no te vas a salir fácil de esta shura me quieres decir que es esto – en eso shion le muestra un periódico

Shura: un periódico patriarca

Shion: ya sé que es un periódico lo que quiero que veas es esta noticia

Shura: mago de oz en concierto solo por una noche en Madrid

Shion: que no me refiero a eso además yo no sé leer en español me refiero a esta – y le señala una foto donde muestra un sorteo de lotería

Shura: pues yo no tengo la culpa de que ande comprando periódicos de España cuando usted solo sabe griego

Shion: bien ya veo que te quieres hacer de la vista gorda así que tal si llamamos a tus compañero y juntos desciframos que dice aquí hee

Shura: no es necesario patriarca ya sé lo que quiere insinuar y yo se lo leo – en eso agarra el periódico y lee la noticia que decía así – ganador de la lotería con números 72 84 94 87 del premio mayor de 10.000.000 de euros Arturo Avalon

Shion: vaya que bien lees ahora dime te suena ese nombre shura

Shura: hee si…. Es mi verdadero nombre patriarca

Shion: vaya y yo pensé que tu verdadero nombre era shura como lo averigüe no preguntes tengo mis contactos y por ellos me entere que ganaste la lotería que tienes que decir en tu defensa

Shura: que…. No se los diga patriarca me sacaran todo el dinero en especial Saori me quitara todo lo que tengo por favor

Shion: te perdono y no se lo voy a decir a nadie pero promete que me compraras una limosina de lujo para pasear como regalo de cumpleaños no un simple llavero como en el anterior, sí que te pasaste de tacaño

Shura: he de acuerdo – vaya así que la limosina que le regale en su anterior cumpleaños todavía no la ha visto bueno me servirá de todos modos

En eso shion da la señal para que entre doko

Doko: bien venga podemos entrar

Afro y Camus: si maestro

Doko: dio resultado shion

Doko: tú qué crees mi querido amigo – le decía mientras sonreía de una manera muy macabra y doko empieza a reír de igual manera junto a el mientras los otros tres los miraban con miedo

Shion: bien continuemos doko vigílalos o mejor dicho shura tu los vigilaras a todos mientras doko y yo nos encargamos del resto comprendes verdad – decía mientras le mostraba el periódico –

Shura: ha si patriarca no se preocupe yo me encargo de vigilarlos

Shion: bien ya que no quiero curiosos porque ustedes saben que si algo de lo que les dije sale de otras bocas yo no me hago responsable, ha y no se les olvide que ustedes también se verán descubiertos así que reflexionen y piensen mejor si quieren enterarse de lo que no les compete shura tu informaras a tus otros compañeros lo que acabo de decir ok

Shura: y como sabré si ya podemos pasar

Shion: pues fíjate yo te hare esta señal – y le muestra como hace con sus manos unos conejitos – entendiste debes estar al pendiente

Templo de sagitario afuera

Shura: genial ahora tendré que hacer todo lo que me pida – decía mientras veía como un afrodita se acercaba al templo de sagitario junto con un Camus con mucha discreción – ustedes que creen que están haciendo

Afro: hay ya relájate shura o tú no tienes curiosidad

Shura: todos tenemos curiosidad pero dime que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo shion además si eso se llega a saber de seguro yo seré el primero en caer por estar a cargo así que afrodita Camus o se retiran o yo personalmente los retiro y créanme no les gustara la forma en que yo lo hago – decía mientras les mostraba su escalibur y los miraba amenazadoramente mientras afrodita y Camus tragaban grueso

Afro: está bien shura no tienes porque precipitarte nos retiramos

Camus: además era broma nosotros no somos unos curiosos

Shura: bien demuéstrenlo con su actitud vayan y siéntense en las escaleras a esperar como buenos muchacho

Continuara…


End file.
